Not In The Moonlight
by LovelifeXOXO
Summary: Lana was an air force woman, she had made mistakes that she regretted. Lana remembers one she never did regret, the small relationship she had built with Shane Walsh. She had left without telling him and said her last goodbyes to him, but now she was back. She was back from Iran and she wanted to find him again, to set things straight. But love doesn't have space in hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Lana Horvath was an air force woman, she had made mistakes that she regretted. Lana remembers one she never did regret, the small relationship she had built with Shane Walsh. She had left without telling him and said her last goodbyes to him, but now she was back. She was back from Iran and she wanted to find him again, to set things straight. But love doesn't exist in hell.**

**So, this is my first story on here, tell me how I'm doin' c:**

_**Chapter One.**_

_"Shane, we need to talk." I whisper to him, his strong arms hold me and I close my eyes. Perhaps this is the last time he will ever touch me or be this close to me. He runs his hands through my hair "Stop that, it ain't playful, it's serious." Shane pulls away from me and sits us down on the couch._

_"What did you need to talk about Lana." He asks me, I take a deep breath in and look down at my lap. I didn't want to leave him. Shane and I had been dating for four months, and they were all amazing. But, they needed me. It definitely was a side of me that I didn't want him to see, because it was the insensitive part. But sooner or later he was going to find out._

_"I'm in the air force and they called me in. I'm so sorry." I breath out, he freezes in place and stares at his thumbs. "Shane?" He pushes me off and gets off the couch. "Shane are you okay?" I ask, following him around the house and watching as he throws my book. It makes a loud bang as it hits the wall, I cringe and grab on to his arm. _

_"I'm fuckin' fine Lana! Just fine. I thought we really had something. Why didn't you tell me before?" He asks, I shrug and let go of his arm, realizing I lost him already. "I wouldn't have let it go any further if I knew that I would lose you." My eyes snap up, suddenly angry, I run to our room and lock myself in, putting my uniform and boots on, then heading for the door with a bag slung over my shoulder. "Where are you going Lana?" He asks me, rage had piled up in the trash bin and it was about to explode._

_"Where am I going? I have been called for help, and I need to defend my country. Not that you should care since you want nothing to do with me now that you know what I do for work. You should be proud! If you wouldn't have let it go any further then why do you care if I die? Why do I care if I walk out this door and never come back? Why do you care where I'm going?" I ask, poking his chest angrily. His eyes flash hurt before turning into anger._

_"You think I don't care about you, Lana? How dare you say that I don't care about you after the past four months. How dare you." I wipe the tear that spilled down my cheek and open the door, then place my hand on the knob to the screen door._

_"You just said you didn't Shane! How could you ever say that?" I ask him, slamming the door and walking to my car. The trunk pops open with ease and I slam my bag down, his hands grip my waist and turn me around. I squirm and look into his enchanting brown eyes. "Let go of me." I whisper, he places his lips firmly onto mine and runs one hand down my thigh. Shane pulls away and smiles._

_"I'm sorry." He breathes, I lean my head against his chest and wrap my arms around his torso. Shane's apology wasn't yet fully excepted, but I couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried. "Lana, I love you. You have to come back to me." I smile a little and look up, pecking his lips and moving my arms to his neck._

_"I will."_

I smile at the heart warming memory and look up from my lap, my foot slams on the brake as I see a wall in front of me. Two guys are on the ground while three stand at the top. They hold their guns out at me, I climb out of my car and pray for the best to happen. "What's your name?" Someone asks, I look at him and then at the barrel of the gun.

"Lana." I breath out nervously and look about the men. Yet another comes up from behind the wall and smiles down at me. "Um, hello." I say again, gulping as I see the guns barrel get a little closer. The man has an eye patch and the slight hint of a smirk, waves the guy off.

"Welcome Lana. Come with me, please." Someone pushes on my back as the man takes my hand. One slaps my butt, I scoff and turn to him.

"You better show more respect to someone who was in the air force bud." I tell him, then turn back to the man. "Can I drive my car in possibly? It has some of my stuff in it." The man nods and turns to go, so do I.

"I'm the Governor, by the way." He tells me, and then walks off. I climb in the car and drive it in, then park it on the side of the street, climbing out and standing by the governor. He smiles at me and inspects the car, I look at it too. A 1967 Camaro with two black stripes running down the middle. "You got a nice car Lana." I thank him and look around at the barricaded area.

"Um, do you think I could settle down here for a couple days, possibly?" I ask him, the governor nods and walks to the passenger side of the car. My eyes roam his features, the untrustworthy glare coming from one eye is enough to make me fear him. Whoever he is, I shouldn't trust him.

"Martinez, weapon check." He calls out, a man appears out of the building across from where they were standing and rushes to my side. Martinez runs his hands down my legs and looks in all the pockets, then goes to his side. I sigh and grin, Martinez didn't find one thing. He hands the Governor one of my daggers and a handgun. My best handgun. "I'll be glad to rent you an apartment." I shake my head and point to the car.

"I'll just sleep in my car." I explain to him. He shrugs and I start my car up again, driving off and somewhere that not many people stay. I pop the trunk and change into a tank top with short shorts, tuck my air force jacket in my pocket and put my army boots on. The outfit says that I can go when I need to. I pull a can of green beans out and open it, then reach for a plastic spoon in the console.

Shortly after my dinner, I hop in my car and change my boots to something not so heavy. Someone clears their throat, I look up and see the man who did my weapon check. I smile warmly and tie the laces to the last boot. "Hey, um, your name slipped by. Mind tellin' me again hon?" I ask him, he chuckles and runs his hand down his face.

"Hon?" I nod, "Where did that name come from?" He asks me.

"I call everyone that. Sorry, I won't call you that." I apologize to him and look at the dashboard awkwardly. "So, what's your name again?" I ask once more. He rubs the back of his neck the way Shane always did when he was being shy.

"Martinez." I nod and watch as another man appears out of no where. "Merle and I came to get you. The Governor wants to ask you some questions." The other guy, who I'm assuming was Merle, grabs my arm and pulls me up. Before I can protest, he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me down the streets.

They open a door and sit me down in a chair across from the Governor. "You look stressed." He observes. I look down at my lap and twiddle my thumbs. Who wouldn't be stressed? This man could be intimidating, but he wasn't to me. Nobody scared me. "Calm down. So, what did you do before the apocalypse?"

_I swerve the plane to the right and down, dodging the rockets sent my way. "Oh my god." I breath out a sigh of exhaustion and look up, something hits the plane and it starts to plunge out of the clouds. I scream and pick up the radio. "It's Lana, Air Force, I'm going down!" I shout into it and grab onto the steering stick again, trying to pull it up. Finally giving up, I climb in the back and strap the parachute to my back, then prepare myself. The ground was a long ways away, but without this parachute I would die. If I didn't have Shane waiting for me at home, I would choose the option of dying, but with him it wasn't possible. _

_I jump out and pull on the string to open it._

"Air Force. I was in the Air Force." I tell him, shaking my head to get rid of the memory. He nods and picks up a pen along with paper and writes something down. "What are you doing with this information anyway?" I ask him, he shrugs and puts the pen down, still looking at the desk. "Man up and face me." I demand, he raises an eyebrow and stands.

"You wanna rethink that statement?" I nod and crunch down, he sits and picks the pen up, "Did you have a group before this?" I look up and part my lips, but quickly close them. "Tell me, maybe we could find them if you do. But first we have to make sure they aren't a threat. Did you have a group?" He asks again, I close my eyes and bite my lip.

_I look at the mother of the child and then down at his eight year old face. "Grace, are you okay?" I ask her and stare down at the child again. She nods and shovels more dirt on top of him._

_"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asks, wiping the dirt off her face, only to replace it with more dirt. My eyes fill with disbelief, the rest of the group is looking down. But then it hit me, none of these people cared about EJ like I did. Nobody. His own mother didn't care for him, Solomon pulls me away and holds me against his chest and rubs his hand through my hair._

_"I cared about him too, its okay, it'll be fine Lana." He comforts me, I look at EJ's mother and pull away from Solomon. She looks up from her work just in time to feel the clap against her cheek. "You didn't deserve him! Ever. He deserved better than you, you are a filthy, mangy, motherfucking sorry excuse for a mother, a woman and a human being. You should be ashamed of yourself Grace. Do you honestly think he didn't know you had sex with everyone but his father? You know, add whore to the list and there's Grace Guenther." I walk away, back to the campsite, unable to look at Grace piling dirt on her son. _

_Later that evening, Solomon comes into my tent. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple. "How could she?" I ask him, staring into his crystal blue eyes and then up at his black hair._

_"I don't know." I bury my face in his chest and turn back around, packing up my stuff. "Where are you going?" He asks, pulling me toward him._

_"I'm cleaning my tent." He smiles and pecks my lips. I was convinced that Shane either didn't want to find me, wasn't looking for me, lost his feelings for me or was dead. Solomon and I had shared small pecks on the lips, but I wouldn't allow anymore, no matter how attractive he was._

_About a month later, I found Grace and Solomon together, Grace was straddling his lap and kissing him over and over again. I had left him there and went on my own to survive._

"Yes, but they're dead, I believe." I tell The Governor. He nods and grimaces, as if he didn't hear the information he wanted to. "May I ask why that is important?"

"A man was spotted earlier today, right out by where your car is parked and it was around the first twenty minutes you got here. He was spotted by one of our hunters. They described him as having a muscular body, broad chest, black hair and blue eyes. I was hoping maybe he was someone you knew. I will inform you when someone has caught him and then bring you by to see him, maybe you know him." I nod and stand.

"Well, I better be getting some rest. See you tomorrow Governor?" I question, he opens his mouth but closes it and extends his hand.

"Of course, have a good rest, I'll have Merle swing by to get you tomorrow and we could see about getting you an apartment." He says, I part my mouth to protest, but am swept out the door by Merle, who slaps my ass and winks, then closes it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow Apocalypse- Thank you! I cannot even begin to tell you how much that made my day. It is a little AUish, I suppose. I decided that Lana would find Woodbury earlier than everyone else and that gives a certain break later in the story, I strayed from my description a little, I decided a goodbye would be better, but I haven't really had time to change it. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

_**Chapter Two.**_

I fix my matted, untidy hair and look at Merle who had been waiting for me to be ready for at least twenty minutes. I was putting meeting the Governor off, so I didn't have to see that man, or his captive. I was afraid who the person could be, I was scared of anything he possessed in his torcher chamber. Merle pulls me out of the car and slams the door. "You look fine! We gotta go." He tells me, I sigh and walk up the streets to where the Governor stays.

The Governor meets us outside the door, "Good news the blue eyed man was caught! But first, we should look for an apartment for you." He says, taking my arm and showing me around the town. I tried to manage in words but he cut me off every single time I began, he still drug me around Woodsbury, forcing me to look at rooms and couches and greeting some men on our way around. He stops me in front of one guy with blonde hair and green eyes, he looks about my age.

"Hello Travis." The blonde haired man smiles and looks down at me. "This is Lana, she's new in town. You now that nice Camaro everyone's talking about?" The Governor tells him, Travis nods and looks me in the face. "She's the owner." The Governor explains, I wait for the answer, some flaw about this guy.

"Cool, I'd love to see it sometime." His deep voice echoes in my head, his eyes inspect me and he smiles as he sees me shiver. Not one flaw. Mother and I had agreed before she died, that a man with a deep voice was sexy, and I still thought that. I nod nervously and stare at the Governor, he smirks and pulls me away.

"You guys can talk later." He explains, Travis nods and walks away, "So, what do you think of him?" I pull away and stare him right in the eyes.

"I have a boyfriend, I don't know if he's dead or alive but I have a boyfriend." I explain to him, he smirks again and leans in close to my ear, I listen carefully to what he says and feel my eyes widen. "No! I have to see him! Right now. Is he okay?" The Governor takes hold of my wrist again and drags me to a building, leading me down some stairs and opens a door.

"I brought somebody special Solo." He calls out, I look around at the metal table and then to the person strapped to a chair. He had duct tape over his mouth and a bag over his head. "Solo? You okay? Your breathing kinda heavy." The Governor asks coldly and rips the bag off his head. The person squints his eyes shut as I watch the duct tape being ripped from his mouth. "Open your damn eyes." The person does as he is told and slightly opens them, looking around. My hands touch the walls around me as I cower in the dark corner, still unable to recognize the person.

Something clicks and I piece it together, this is the man that I left, the one the Governor told me about. "No! No, please let him go! He didn't mean anything, he wouldn't hurt anyone! He wouldn't hurt anyone. You have to let him go!" I scream, coming out of the corner and into the light.

"Lana? Oh my god its you!" The Governor slaps his head and watches my face contort into anger. I push the Governor away from us and wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you." He whispers into my ear against my hair, his hands tied behind his back.

"Please untie him, please." I beg with the Governor, "Governor, please-"

"Don't call me Governor, sounds too formal. How about Phillip?" I nod.

"Okay, just untie him, he can stay in my car with me. Please." Phillip looks up at the ceiling and moves to untie them, Solomon stands and wraps his arms around me. He looks back around to Phillip and I nuzzle my head deeper into his chest. I needed to find the warmth I had been seeking form Shane, or him for so long. And it was an unbelievable sensation to be back in the familiar arms. "Oh my god Solomon." I breath out, clutching at his hair. He pulls me closer to him and whispers into my ear.

"I missed you." We pull away, not even thinking, I smash my lips to his and grip for his shirt, anything to stay close to him. Solomon smiles and places a hand on the small of my back. We pull away from each other and hug again. I glance at Phillip and pull away from Solomon, while still clutching his arm.

"Can he come live with me in the car for awhile?" I ask him, Phillip nods and watches as I pull Solomon out. He embraces me as I pull him onto the street, his eyes fill with worry as he checks me over, doing a physical assessment. "Solomon, why did you come around here? Its not good!" I shout at him as we walk back to my car. We reach the car and I stop, turning to face him. Solomon pulls me into a tight hug and buries his face in my neck.

"I have been searching for you ever since you left." I pull away and put my air force jacket into the passenger seat. Solomon pulls me back up and pecks my lips over and over again until ending it with a long, sloppy kiss. I push him away and stumble backward, falling onto the ground and staring up at him. Solomon crouches in front of me and takes my hands in his. "I thought you would want to be with me, to kiss me." My eyes fall to the ground and I squint them shut, trying to piece together a good sentence to let him know that I still love Shane and that I was unsure if he was alive, but it was killing me not knowing.

"Solomon, none of that can happen with you and I. It just can't." I sigh, putting my head in my hands and rubbing my temples.

"But, why not?" He asks, rejection masks his face when I look up. The thought of telling him picked at my skin, this man had told me he loved me one time, and now was my chance to say it back to him, but I couldn't. Shane was the only man I wanted to kiss, to hug, to touch, to love. Everything I could do with Solomon, I wanted to do with Shane.

"Because, I have a boyfriend. I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I just can't. I love _him._ And only him, no one else." I tell him, the look on his face drops and he stands, slamming his fist into the hood of my car. My body shakes as I walk to him and step in between the car and him. "Solomon, that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. You need to get out of here. I don't know how long they'll let me stay with you until they take you and do something to you. Possibly ki-" I choke on the word and bite my lip. But the sobs I was fighting came through as I thought of someone hurting him. Yes, I loved Shane, but I couldn't say that Solomon never made me feel amazing too.

"Hey, that's not gonna happen. We're both gonna get out." He whispers into my ear, I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest. He wipes the tears and sits down on the hood, my body on his lap. It was nice to have someone like Solomon, who would love me even if I didn't love him back.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. I'll be right back, okay?" I stand and tuck my air force jacket in my pocket, then turn to go, Solomon catches my hand and spins me around into him. He looks deep into my eyes and brushes some hair away from my face.

"Be careful." I nod and pull away.

When I knock on where Phillip was staying, he answered the door with a smile and invited me in. "Would you like some coffee?" He asks, I thank him and nod, searching through his drawers while he was gone and putting a knife in my pocket. Phillip comes back in just as I take a seat in one of the chairs. "What brings you here?" He asks me, looking over the rim of the cup. I take a sip and wrap my hands further around the cup.

"Well, I was wondering what the plans were for my friend after my few days with him are up?" The Governor sighs and looks up at the ceiling, once more I look around the place and then through a door. A bed rests in plain sight with something gleaming out from under the pillow.

"I suppose we need to see if he's a threat, which, in the woods he sure seems to be, and if he is- we kill him." I gulp and nod then look back at the shiny thing. "Anything else?" He asks me, I turn my attention back to him and shake my head nervously.

"But, that's a wonderful bed spread you have. Actually, I do have one more question." I tell him, he motions for me to ask, I take a deep breath and sit at the edge of my chair. "What exactly was he carrying when you found him?" Phillip chuckles and walks to the drawer where I took the knife. He opens it and searches, but shuts it and gives me a confused look.

"I had his knife in this drawer, I must have misplaced it." He shrugs and sits back down, picking his coffee up. I put mine down and stretch my arms while yawning.

"Thank you for the hospitality Phillip, the coffee was delicious. And thank you for telling the plans, I'll enjoy his company much more now. Again, thank you for the hospitality, but I really must be going." I explain to him and open the front door, walking down the streets and back to Solomon.

Once I get to the car, I hand him his knife and grab a bag, filling it with some food and water. "Oh, Grace will be so happy when I get back. Won't you come with me?" He asks, looking at me with such hope.

"I'm not in the mood for Grace." I spit, and close the trunk then lead him to the back gate and pull the fence back for him to get through. "You better be going, Phillip sends Martinez or Merle to check on me, and I don't want them to see you here." I tell him, hugging him one last time and pulling away, he pushes the hair out of my face and steps closer.

He's all around me, his lips on mine, his body pressed against mine, his tongue slipping across my bottom lip. My hands reach up and I toy with his hair. But I can't ignore the feeling inside my stomach that this is wrong. Shane should be kissing me, not Solomon, I open my eyes and see its not Shane, but decide that this is Solomon's moment to be close to me and I don't want to ruin that. He pulls away and I look at the ground, smiling and then push him off. "Whoever your boyfriend is, he's lucky. And I hope you find him, he better hold on tight to you if I ever find you again." Solomon whispers, I nod and watch as he pushes the fence up and then slides it back into place.

"Bye Solomon." I say, catching his attention.

"I love you. I know you don't feel the same way but its important you know." I open my mouth to speak but am cut off when he walks into the shadows, drawing his knife. For awhile, I stand, staring at the spot where Solomon disappeared until I finally go back into the car and try to get some sleep. After all, tomorrow is my escape day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three._**

I smile once more at my reflection and look about the car. The Camaro was my baby, but I had to let it go. My hands reach for the small bag that I own in the back and I pack it with one pair of pants and a shirt, the rest is food and water. I grab for another bag and pack sneakers and my army boots along with more clothes and push a jackknife into the pocket, along with a lighter and a box of cigarettes, in case I want to smoke my cares away. My hands grip the fence as I pull it back with force.

"What are you doing?" My head snaps around in fear of being caught, Martinez stands there, running his hand over the hood. I reach for the holster to my gun, "Calm down, just go. I won't tell." He says, looking over his shoulder and ushering me on. I slip under the fence.

"Thanks." I say, watching as he gets in the car and runs his hand over the dash. "Martinez!" He looks up at me and gets out, shutting the door. "Take good care of her, keys are in the glove box." A smile bursts onto his face and he nods as I turn in the opposite direction.

Days of non- stop trekking through the woods has left me weak and stumbling. I pull out a water bottle from my bag take a three sips, stuffing it back in my bag. Something rustles, I pull out my gun and point it at the trees, then everywhere. Realizing it was nothing, I continue to walk in silence. My surroundings are good for living and not walker filled. The pace slows a little, I stifle out a laugh. "Concentrate Lana." I whisper to myself and walk down the hill to a flat piece of land with a stream running through it. The cries of happiness escape, the cries I have been holding in for months as I bend down and scoop some into my hands. I was on my last of the first pack, because I had lost the pack with most of the water and clothes and food to a walker.

Something latches onto my shoulder, I jump up with my knife drawn and spin, seeing a walker. Frantically, I back up and push it against a tree, looking at it's face. The familiar red hair and green eyes kills me, I stumble backward and fall onto the ground. It sticks out it's arms and reaches for me, I kick it away, wiping my tears and standing once again. A grunt comes form behind but I ignore it and continue to ready myself. Before the knife can enter my dead sisters skull, an arrow shoots through. I stumble backward and let her fall, pulling the arrow out and tossing it to the side. "I could have handled it." I say, wiping the stray tear and looking at the person who carries a crossbow and then at another man.

"Well, I handled it for you." He tells me angrily picking up his arrow. The other man walks up, extending his hand and smiling. I take it and absentmindedly pay attention to the feel of the tear trickling down my cheek.

"I'm T- Dog, that's Daryl." He says, Daryl grunts and stands at the edge of the trail.

"Come on T-Dog, we gotta go." T- Dog sits down with me at the creek as I fill up two empty bottles and finally take some food from the pack. "You gonna stay with your friend now?" Daryl asks cockily. I look at T- Dog and then at the ground, personally, I wanted to go with them.

"C'mon." T- Dog says, pulling me up and staying by my side as Daryl grunts and starts down the path. "So, what's your name?" He says, smiling at me and then trying to catch up with Daryl. We end up in a line: Daryl, T- Dog, and me. I run my hand through my short brown hair that was flat against my head and stare up at him. A spark of excitement had lit up inside me, maybe these people knew Shane, but I try not to get my hopes up.

"Lana." He nods. "I was in the air force before this, left my boyfriend back home." I said to him, expecting he would actually care.

"Oh. That sucks, where did you come from?"

"King County, Georgia. He worked as a police officer there. He was a good man too, sweet and loving. Man was I hooked on him, he had me moved in with him after four months. I'm not the kind of girl to do that romantic shit either. But him, he changed me." I say wistfully. T- Dog smiles and looks at Daryl who snorts and shoots down a squirrel.

We finally reach a highway, I look at an RV and then see the person on top of it. "Dale, we're back." Daryl shouts up to the man. He looks down and sees me, his eyes train on me as I lean on the guard rail and look off into the woods.

"I'm gonna look for some other clothes T," I say to him and wander around the cars, pulling out clothes that I like and going behind a big truck to change into a ripped jeans with a Jack Daniels t- shirt and combat boots. "Hi." I say to the man on the RV, he smiles and nods in my direction, looking off into the woods once more.

"Hello. I'm Dale, you are?" He asks, I grin at how polite he is and shrug my shoulders as if to say 'nothing important'.

"Lana. Do you have a place I could put these? Or possibly wash them?" I ask, he looks down again.

"You can just put them in the RV." I climb the steps and look around. A table with a sign over one of the seats, a steering wheel and in the back a bed. I travel to the bed and sit, putting the clothes beside me and folding them, before placing them on a couch opposite and sitting at the table. "The others are back!" Dale calls out. I look at the door and back down at the table, twiddling my thumbs.

"Lana?" I look up and see the man, Dale standing there and then sitting down with me. "Are you okay?" I wipe the tear and shake my head. Shane wasn't in the mix, I could tell, and it broke my heart. I wanted him so badly at that point. The warmth of someone like him was long gone from my memory and I only wanted to be reminded of how he held me.

"I miss him." I say, covering my face with my hands and letting the tears choke out of my mouth. Dale sits across from me and pats my arm soothingly. "I've been without Shane for so long. I had to leave him when I got deployed and- and when I came home he wasn't there. Nobody was. I need him." I sob and look up, Dale's eyes are wide. "What's- What's wrong?" I ask him, wiping the tears.

"Shane. Shane. I- Come with me." He says, pulling me up and out of the RV.

"Dale, I really don't wanna see any-"

"Lana?" I look up to the voice and see black boots with tan pants, a black shirt and curly black hair. His brown eyes lock on mine, I smile and run up to him. My arms fling around his neck as he lifts me off the ground and closes his arms tightly around my waist. I cry into his shoulder and finally he sets me down, running his hands through my hair and pulling me to his chest.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I whisper into his shirt, tugging at it and trying to get a good grip to pull him even closer. Shane pulls me away from him and places his lips gently on my own. They mold to the smooth surface and glide across each other perfectly, I smile and pull away from him again. "Where were you when I got home?" I ask as he pecks my lips again and cradles me.

"I went to get Carl and Lori after it started, but we'll talk about that later." He whispers to me and finally stops hugging me, but leaving an arm around my waist. I look about the group and see a dumbstruck Lori standing with amazement while Carl is smiling up at me. I bend to his level and open up my arms which he comes running into and gives me a tight hug before pulling away.

"When did you get back from the air force?" He asks, I shrug and stand up again, messing with my air force jacket and remembering the times Carl always put it on and wore it around the house. He loved to wear it when I was babysitting him. I bend down again and pull it out of my pocket.

"I want you to keep this safe Carl. It's yours, it don't fit me anymore." He smiles and hugs me again, tying it around his waist and walking back to Lori who stares at Shane with a non- stop glare towards me, only to look back at Shane again. I smile at her and position myself under Shane's arm again. He introduces me to the whole group and finally I see Rick. He steps out and smiles at me.

"How have you been lately?" I shrug and smirk, remembering that was one of the only things he used to say to me. I looks over my shoulder around at the cars and then back at Rick.

"Could be better." He nods and turns to address the group before I lean into Shane once again and swivel to face him. "I need to look for food. Haven't had any in like two days." I say, lying about how many times I went without food. He can tell I'm lying by the look on my face and leads me away from the group to a 2011 Hyundai and lifting my shirt up over my bra. I try to pull down but am unsuccessful, he pushes me against the car and inspects every outline of my ribs and hip bones before pulling the shirt down and nodding.

"How many days have you gone?" He says, I shrug and look at my feet. I was pacing myself on eating what I had because I know human's can go very long without ding of starvation.

"Maybe about five." I say, looking up and immediately regretting actually telling him. His face goes white as he comes closer and slams his hands against the car. I cringe and try to sink down. He hits the car again but more angrily before looking into my eyes and grabbing my shoulders.

"God damn it, you can't do that shit Lana!" He screams at me, I cringe but put a hand to his chest and try to back him away form the car.

"I promise I'm okay." I say, putting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his muscular, firmly built torso. He holds tightly to me and pulls out some food that was in the trunk of his car. I chow down on it and look up at him again. "I was hungry." I explain to him and sit back in one of the seats.

"I can see that." He chuckles and bends down to my level before placing his lips over mine and pushing the wrapper aside out of my hand. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He smiles and tugs at my hair before putting his hands on the small of my bag and lifting me off the seat to his body.

"Wow. Sorry to interrupt." Someone says, we pull away form each other as I try to hide my face in his shoulder. Shane looks around to see who ti is but I already know who it is. He climbs off me and lifts me out of the car, holding me to his side. Absentmindedly, I mess with the side of his shirt, twiddling the extra fabric between my fingers. "I wanted to talk Shane." She says, looking awkwardly at the ground. He inhales a sharp breath of air, as if to say no.

"Shane, go talk to her. I'm sure it's urgent and important to her. Come back here after though, please." He nods and walks a little bit farther away form the car, but keeping a close distance. I quietly listen in to the conversation.

"So you're gonna act like nothing ever happened between us?" She asks him, I look up at the expression on his face, a pained and agitated one. I sigh and look at the car floor again. "Shane, you told me my husband was dead." I shake my head, trying to stop listening but I can't pull myself away.

"Lori why wouldn't I act like that? She came back, I thought she was dead too. I'm telling you, I put my head to his chest and I didn't hear a heartbeat. Don't make this hard on me. You got rick and I got her back. Lori just be happy. We both got the love of our lives back. I have to go." He says, turning away from her only to have her grab his arm and spinning him back to her. I growl a little at how close they are.

"Then why are you acting that way to Carl? He's not your son or your problem but you don't need to be such a jerk." She says, I sigh and look back at the ground. "Why can't you be nice to him? I remember before Rick came you had the same kind of relationship with him as Lana did. Where did that go?" She asks. Shane runs a hand over his face and looks at me.

"You told me to stay away from you two." He says, walking back to me and sitting in the drivers side of the car.

"Got anything you wanna tell me?" He looks at me suspiciously. "It seemed like a pretty heated conversation. And now is better than other time could be." He looks at the ground and then pulls me on his lap, kissing me repeatedly and pulling away, setting his hands on my thighs and rubbing small circles on them.

"Lori and I were... together for awhile." He says, hesitating on the word 'together'. "We, um, we did. We... we had sex." He finally spits out, I look at him with tears forming in my eyes as he says the last words. "Don't cry." He says, leaning his forehead against mine, I pull away and sit on the passenger seat again.

"I'm not crying." I say, taking a deep breath. "How could you? I'm not made about the kissing. I'm made that you had sex with her. I'm disappointed. She gave you something I never have given you." He leans over, his hand on my cheek.

"I was gonna wait for you." I wipe the tear again.

"But you now how I feel about that. Now sex until after marriage." I say, looking into his eyes. He nods and pecks my lips.

"Exactly." My eyes brighten a little but quickly darken as I turn away from him and open the door, walking onto the opposite highway everybody else was on. Shane follows me, he shouts my name out until i turn around, the waterworks streaming down my face.

"What do you want from me?" I scream at him. "Do you want me to automatically say I love you so fuckin' much after you just told me that?" I shout some more and try to pry my hands away as he grabs them and holds them there.

"No I just want you to forgive me." He says, I scoff and look up into his eyes. "Please. It was a mistake babe." He says, pecking my lips and wrapping his arms around me.

"I can do that." I say, crying into his shoulder.


End file.
